Sing in the Sky
by Tsukishin
Summary: Un royaume unifié par son chant enjôleur, la paix semblait s'être définitivement installée mais tout va basculer ... Rin va découvrir que le monde dans lequel elle vit n'est pas aussi "rose" que celui des histoires de sa grand-mère, un secret bien caché va bientôt refaire surface, quelle est la vraie histoire qui se cache derrière le trône de la famille royale ?


** Bonjour (Ou bonsoir) ! Voici le prologue de Sing in the Sky ! C'est ma première histoire sur ce site, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! . Dans cette histoire, Rin sera le personnage principal, bien sûr d'autre personnages de Vocaloid vont apparaître au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, j'accepte tout types de commentaires, positifs ou négatifs !**

**Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire à part: bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, on pouvait entendre la voix d'une petite fille, elle chantait tranquillement dans son jardin en regardant le ciel, une multitude de papillons s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Soudain, elle s'arrête, lassée, les papillons prennent la fuite, elle appelle alors sa grand-mère. La porte d'entrée de la pauvre maison s'ouvrit et une vieille femme apparut sur le seuil, elle jeta une coup d'œil à sa petite-fille.

- Mamie ! Tu es là ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter encore une fois, l'histoire de la princesse ? S'il te plait ! S'écria la petite fille

- Tu l'aimes autant que ça cette histoire, Rin ? Demanda sa grand-mère d'un air amusé

- Oui ! Je l'adore ! Répondit Rin

La vieille femme alla s'asseoir près de sa petite-fille, cette dernière se retourna vivement comme si elle allait rater un bout du conte de sa grand-mère, elle inspira en grand coup avant de commencer son récit ...

_Il y a longtemps de cela, le monde était divisé en une multitude d'états indépendants à l'inverse d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un beau jour, qu'un jeune homme décida de rallier tout ces états pour former un royaume unique, il y parvint après des années de conquêtes et devint celui qui gouverna ce monde._

_Ce royaume ainsi créé, était prospère, le peuple était heureux, le roi subvenait aux besoins de toute la population avec le surplus d'argent acquis avec le commerce interne et d'autres activités, la famille royale était respectée et adorée du peuple, la reine n'était autre qu'une ancienne princesse d'un pays que le roi avait découvert et ajouté à son royaume._

_Le roi avait deux fils ainés et une jeune fille, les deux princes ne s'appréciaient pas mais ce ressemblaient énormément bien que n'étant pas jumeaux. La princesse, elle, était reconnue pour être d'une gentillesse et d'une beauté sans égale. Ses longs cheveux turquoise attiraient plus d'un homme, même ses frère avaient du mal à résister, mêlés à ses yeux bleus et sa petite frimousse, elle était tout aussi adorée du peuple que sa mère._

_La mort mystérieuse de la reine attrista toute la famille royale ainsi que le peuple, les deux princes accusèrent le peuple d'assassinat, mais le roi n'y crut pas et préféra noyer son chagrin auprès de sa fille et de son peuple. Quelques années plus tard, le roi fut assassiné et le royaume fut divisé en trois états sur décision des princes, deux larges états leur sont revenus, l'un s'installa à l'Est et l'autre à l'Ouest, tandis que la princesse obtint seulement un petit bout du royaume de son feu père._

_Pourtant le royaume de la princesse, qui n'avait que 15 ans devint rapidement dynamique en terme d'économie et de politique, la princesse répétait l'exemple de son père. Au contraire, ses frères installèrent une politique instable dans leur état respectif, la population ne les supportait plus, ce fut la révolte._

_La guerre civile ne s'arrêtait pas, les pays des princes étaient presque entièrement détruits, personne ne savait si les princes étaient encore vivants pourtant la guerre continuait._

_Le pays de la princesse n'avait pas été touché par la guerre fort heureusement, pourtant un jour, deux enfants arrivèrent à son château, l'un venant de l'état de l'Est, l'autre de l'Ouest, ils étaient terriblement blessés mais étaient décidés à demander une audience à la princesse, celle-ci accepta de les écouter. Les deux enfants étaient venus demander à la princesse d'envoyer ses armées calmer la guerre, la princesse leur répondit ceci:_

_« Je refuse mes enfants, je ne veux pas faire la guerre, mais je vais vous aider d'une autre façon. »_

_La princesse prit la main des enfants, et les emmena au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. L'on pouvait voir de là, les deux états bruler d'une lueur écarlate. Les deux enfants étaient à la fois horrifiés et émerveillés, ils se croyaient au sommet du monde, mais pouvaient contempler toutes ses horreurs. Voyant bien que les endants étaient mal à l'aise, la princesse se mit à chanter. Son chant atteint le cœur des deux enfants mais pas seulement, tout les habitants du pays de la princesse entendirent son chant et bien au delà …_

_L'on voyait les lueurs au loin s'affaiblir jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. La population avait arrêté de se battre, les soldats avaient lâché leurs armes, les hommes avaient desserré leurs poings, les femmes enlaçaient leur enfant, l'enfant avait arrêté de crier et le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer. Puis, tout les habitants des pays de l'Est et de l'Ouest se mirent, tout à coup à chercher des survivants dans les débris et à sortir de la ville. Les habitants du pays de la princesse arrêtèrent leurs activités respective. Tous se dirigèrent vers l'origine du chant. Bientôt, toutes les populations se rassemblèrent devant le château pour écouter le chant de la princesse. Quand il fut fini, tous l'acclamèrent, c'est ainsi que la guerre cessa. Les princes disparus, il fallait que le peuple désigne un nouveau dirigeant, tous choisirent la princesse._

_Aujourd'hui encore, la princesse gouverne notre monde et la paix s'est durablement installée grâce à son chant enjôleur …_

La grand-mère avait à peine fini l'histoire qu'elle fit mine de vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur, pourtant sa petite-fille la retint, pour lui poser ses habituelles questions:

- Mamie ? Est-ce que les princes sont revenus depuis ?

- Hélas non, mon enfant …

La vieille femme se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

- Mamie ?

Rin se leva à son tour, en regardant sa grand-mère droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais chanter, comme la princesse un jour ?

La grand-mère s'était rapprochée pour tapoter la tête de Rin, comme pour la rassurer, pour ensuite l'enlacer fermement.

- J'en suis certaine ...


End file.
